Platónico
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Porque al final, las luces se apagan y el espectáculo finaliza. Pero todo, siempre, tiene un comienzo.


**Disclamer**: Lo que reconozcas es de Jo, lo que no es mío.

**Advertencias**: Incesto, femslash, lime/lemmon al final.

* * *

**Platónico**

(_Porque al final, las luces se apagan y el espectáculo finaliza. Pero todo, siempre, tiene un comienzo_).

* * *

Hay cuentos, dicen, que transmiten magia —de la que suelta chispas, provoca risas y hace dormir a los niños—.

Hay algunos que incluyen un beso de amor que despierta a la princesa de su sueño y otros donde ella se disfraza de chico para salvar a su padre, unos donde la chica mata al dragón para salvar a su amado y otros donde él trepa por su cabello para hacerle compañía. Y existen unos últimos, más bonitos y duraderos, que narran el amor que una hermana puede tener por la otra.

Esos son los que vale la pena escuchar.

**-o-**

La mira. Adora mirarla.

A veces le dan un poquito de celos (casi nada, pequeñito) porque siempre la han considerado la más guapa, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha adorado mirar sus bucles revoloteando alrededor de su rostro, o sus ojos tan azules como el cielo. Es algo casi platónico, como si fuera un hada.

Y aunque siempre haya odiado el maquillaje, los vestidos y esa ropa con volantes que tanto insiste en ponerle mamá, hay una partecita de su ser que desea que al lucirlos, pueda quedar tan bonita como lo es Victoire.

A veces quisiera ser Victoire.

**-o-**

—¿Nique?

Gira ligeramente el rostro hacia su hermana, quitando la vista de la pared que la tenía _tan_ interesada. Su cabello está liso, muy liso, tanto o más que la seda y Dominique quisiera enterrar sus dedos entre cada hebra para saber cómo se siente.

—¿Sí?

Puede distinguir el rostro de Victoire a través del espejo, pero aún así ella voltea para verla a los ojos. Le sonríe, con los nervios alterados, casi tímida. Dominique lo hace de vuelta, aunque de forma amarga.

—¿Crees que estoy bien así? —Se toca el cabello, el rostro, la ropa. Lo hace como si no estuviera totalmente convencida aunque su hermana crea que luce tan perfecta como siempre. Entonces vuelve a sonreír, como un tic, y habla apresuradamente—. Es que es mi primera cita con Teddy y no quisiera arruinarlo y posiblemente lo haga y no sé que hacer.

Dominique se pone de pie y se acerca, dando un paso y luego otro, hacia donde Victoire ubicó el pequeño tocador dentro de su habitación compartida en Ravenclaw. Cree que tiene mucho maquillaje, así que le limpia un poco el rostro, sintiendo la piel suave de Victoire contra sus dedos.

—Estás bien así, boba.

**-o-**

—No me gusta que veas a ese chico, Nique —comenta de manera despreocupada, como si no le importara (aunque la verdad es que sí, que le importa, que le duele, que le da rabia que su hermana haya conseguido a alguien con quien perder el tiempo que no sea ella).

Dominique alza el rostro levemente, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿Quién? —Y piensa en James, con el que tiene una batalla de lenguas cada vez que se ven. Luego en Lucy, con la tontea cada vez que puede hacerlo.

—Ese chico, el que besaste.

_Y sería bueno que fueras más específica, Vic. Podrías ser tú misma si fueras un chico, ya que te beso cada tanto_.

—No sé de quién hablas —Y es verdad, porque hace memoria y nadie importante le viene a la mente.

—Mike, creo que se llamaba —termina diciendo Victoire, buscando cualquier cosa que mirar que no sean los ojos de Dominique, demasiado azules.

—_Oh_ —Es todo lo que tiene que decir. Olvidó que su hermana la había visto besarse (tratando de quitarse de encima, diría ella más bien) con ese chico de Hufflepuff que la persigue a todos lados. Frunce un poco el seño—. No tengo nada con Mike, Vic. Él es sólo una mosca que me coquetea cada vez que tiene la ocasión.

Y entonces Victoire sí gira el rostro y la mira, la mira largo y tendido, como si quisiera descubrir algún retazo de mentira en su afirmación. Finalmente, sonríe, se acerca y la besa. Suave, con la lengua revoloteando y saboreando la boca de la otra. Dominique le responde ansiosa, haciendo que todo tome rapidez y que Victoire resople contra sus labios.

—Bien, porque no quiero que lo beses de nuevo —Y es una de las pocas veces que está feliz de obedecerla.

**-o-**

Jadea arqueando la espalda, lo que las hace acercarse más. Los colores se combinan, se vuelven más intensos, se funden en la paleta que el autor de las pinturas aún no ha terminado de usar. Se confunden, se intensifican, se junto con el blanco y con el negro y le nublan la vista a ambas. Y donde antes había una pared de piedra llena de historia, de antigüedad y de magia, ahora no hay nada porque todo está fundido con el calor que desprenden ambas. Sus cuerpos están tan mezclados que ya no se distingue cuál es el brazo de una o la pierna de la otra. De pronto uno más uno es uno porque ambas juntas son sólo un ser completo, matemáticas básicas.

Una curva los hacia arriba y su risa resuena entre el pasillo como si rebotara. La otra divertida la calla con un beso, rápidamente, antes de que las descubran. Es un revoloteo de hormonas como mariposas, que flotan en el aire igual que el polvo.

Una la toma de la corbata, de colores bronce e índigo, y sonríe traviesa, como si de un simple juego se tratase, la otra se deja hacer, complacida de dejarse en manos de alguien que conoce. Y, tal vez, así es. Una aplomada pantomima donde interpretan unos papeles escritos previamente.

(O puede ser que hayan sentimientos de por medio. Puede ser que se quieran y no puedan separarse, que hayan intentado detener lo que hacen porque _está_ _mal_ y no pueden engañarse, puede ser que no lo hayan logrado porque se necesitan más que el aire que respiran).

Dominique toma el control, porque ama tenerlo y porque Victoire ama complacerla. Besa, _explora_, acaricia; toca a su hermana en los lugares no expuestos a la luz y besa allí donde más lo siente. La quiere y lo demuestra, con cada roce que su cuerpo nota. Es la que se deja llevar cada vez y acorrala, la que no tiene nada que perder salvo los minutos del día.

Victoire es la juiciosa, la que termina con todo, la que da el último beso con sus labios de porcelana. La que, a pesar de todo, se deja hacer por su hermana una y mil veces en los pasillos escondidos de Hogwarts. Es la que baja la mirada cuando se encuentra con Teddy, la que esquiva sus ojos porque es consciente de que es compartida.

**-o-**

Al final, se toman de las manos, se acuestan una junto a la otra y se abrazan. Así como hacían de pequeñas, cuando afuera hacía tormenta y la oscuridad las apresaba. Lo hacen porque el cuerpo cálido de la otra reconforta, porque se siente natural.

—_¿Nique?_

—_¿Hm?_

—_Te quiero_.

Al final, se miran durante horas aunque sin luz no puedan distinguirse. Son sólo dos chicas que se necesitan demasiado para separarse, sin importar lo que otros piensen al respecto. Al final todo se acaba y sólo quedan ellas, con el corazón latiendo y el cuerpo encogido.

—_¿Vic?_

—_¿Sí?_

—_Y yo. _


End file.
